Rebel to the Order
by NuetheNerd
Summary: When Gensokyo is put in danger, the people call out for a hero. Someone of a pure heart, of noble bravery, of holy innocence, of sharp intelligence, of spiritual purity. This hero...is not any of those things but like hell they'll be a pushover to someone stealing their gig.
1. Prologue

I'm going to tell you right now: Please don't be like me and write multiple fanfics at once, it will wreck you like it's doing to me. Anyway, guess what? I'm writing another fic. This little fic was inspired by three things: a). a dream I had a few nights ago, b). overall thirst for Nue fanfics where they're hella, and c). me playing blazblue for about 10+ hours since there's, again, no internet at my home so I gotta live with the offline stuff till it comes back in a miracle.

That's also why I haven't started much on the chapters of other fanfics I'm doing now but I digress. I hope you all enjoy it, I know I will because that dream was super cool tbh but anyway let us start!

* * *

><p>The area of the abandoned shrine could be described as undisturbed. Nothing around the wooden building dared to make a sound: the leaves of the surrounding trees didn't rustle; no creature inhabited in the thick forest; even the shrine didn't seem to cause much trouble. The old wooden boards were either broken, rough due to the lack of care, or a mixture of both, vegetation growing between cracks and webs spanning between support beams.<p>

That's why it was the talk of the small town nearby the shrine when the cars parked at the steps of the shrine, a routine that has been happening throughout the past weeks. Immediately the doors of the cars opened, soldiers dressed in heavy military gear stepped out of the cars, dried up leaves crushing under their feet as they approached the abandoned shrine.

A woman with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, dressed in a neat business suit with dark shades obscuring her eyes, stepped out next and walked down the path of the soldiers. She was like Moses parting the sea, the soldiers breaking apart into two lines to let her pass with a team of scientists following close behind.

"Is this the correct location of the supposed energy? We've been trying for weeks on end and we still can't get anything done." She said, turning her head towards one scientist. They quickly looked down at their computer, fingers tapping away quickly on the keyboard before nodding to the woman.

"Yes. I'm positive. The computer data shows immense magical energy coming from this shrine, the epicenter being somewhere inside the shrine." They paused, viewing the screen before speaking again. "However...It seems that what possess the energy itself is behind the shrine."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Behind?"

"Yes, behind. My data shows that there's apparently something, a barrier, protecting what is inside and behind this shrine. This could explain why this area is so scarcely inhabited. It could also be the reason why we can not bypass this shrine; someone or something behind that border is repairing it and defending itself against us."

"I see..." The woman looked down, hand over her chest. She then snapped out of the short trance she was in and then pulled a phone out of the pocket of her skirt, quickly dialing a number and putting it to her ears.

"...Sir, we've reached the location of the source. We're ready to try again this week."

"Excellent!" The voice heard through the receiver sounded excited. "I'm sure that it won't be too much trouble this. You know how rural folks are about their gods: believing that they'll come and bite them back in the ass or something if you disturb their home. However I'm sure the weapons I provided will take care of all of that. I'll leave the rest of the plan in your hands, Miya."

With that, the other person hung up with a click and the woman known as Miya ended the call and turned to the scientists.

"Alright, bring the machine out."

The scientists turned back to the car, soldiers already running to it and wheeling out the requested object. It was, in short, a laser; large enough to have five soldiers pushing it along and the bulky shape leading up to a small sharp point, wires extending from said point to the machine.

Miya looked to it before turning her attention back to the shrine. "Men! I know the few weeks have been tough but this will be the day everything changes! This location is the key to the goal we've been trying to achieve for years on end and we will not fail! Our goal today is the same: to extract the magical energy of this spot."

She then paced back and forth in a line, heels clicking along the stone path. "According to one of our scientists, the reason we've been unable to succeed in past attempts is due to a border, a barrier serving as protection. Someone is behind it deflecting every attempt we've done and repairing the barrier right after our retreat. However, the boss has lent us weapons that should suffice as proper weaponry against this threat. Even so, this will do most of the work in destroying said border." She nodded to the machine before stopped, turning towards the shrine. "Now...Formation!"

Instantly all of the soldiers moved at her call, some standing, some kneeling, all with weapons, high-tech guns mostly though some moved close to the border with sharp buzzsaws, drawn out surrounding the area so none could even see the shrine if one passed by.

"With this, our dream will come to light! The energy we take will wipe away the sins of the world!" As she spoke, scientists were cramped around the machine typing away, the machine charging with a lour whirring sound.

"No longer will we have to be ruled by the unclean! With this, the blade of truth will cut away all lies of the world, the truth that is justice!" She held her hand outward. "Ready!...Aim!...FIRE!"

A button was pressed and the machine fired, the thin yet powerful laser buzzing past Miya and bursting through the shrine in a constant stream. On instant, the laser made contact with the inside, the area became translucent, revealing a colorful gradient border. Miya's lips curved into a smirk.

"Found it. Alright men, move in with your weapons!"

The soldiers then fired off their guns while the ones with the buzzsaws quickly went to work.

If there was a word that could describe Reimu right now, the word would be disturbed, annoyed even. The shrine maiden was merely trying to enjoy a day off from solving incidents, which was a blessing considering Seija was causing trouble every pressing second, when it happened.

This was a common thing that's been happening all the past weeks: Someone trying to break the Great Hakurei Barrier. While common, it was overall detrimental to everyone in the great land of Gensokyo if the barrier broke down so she was the one who had to fix it before it got any worse than the barrier becoming visible.

She ran out of the shrine, gohei in hand and charms in the other. The neighboring Oni, Suika Ibuki was there sitting on the steps with a sake dish in her hand observing the border which was now showing it's shiny, rainbow gradient color.

"They're at it again, Reimu." Suika said, sipping the alcohol in the dish slowly.

"Yeah I can see that." She replied back with a disgruntled tone. "Where's Yukari? I need to help me with this."

"I've always been here, Reimu."

A boundary opened and out came the mistress of boundaries herself, Yukari Yakumo, wearing her work outfit and her hair coiled in a bun. An ominous figure of imposing height, Yukari pushed a few blonde strands from her violet eyes. "You should really be more adept with your surroundings, Hakurei maiden."

"Yeah, Yeah I hear you." Reimu said, waving her hand in dismissing manner. "Now how about we deal with this problem?"

"Reimu, you don't need my help to stop this." Yukari exhaled a breath as she crossed her arms. "You've been pushing them back for the past weeks using your own powers, only requesting I help with repairs."

"Uhh..." Suika's tone changed from her usual cheerfulness to worry. "I think ya might be wrong there, Yakumo. Look!"

She extended a finger and all of their eyes widened. A large crack was already in the border, extending further and further along with small tears in various places. The two could barely get into a defensive stance when the laser burst out of the crack and heading straight for the shrine.

Reimu moved first, summoning a shield with her goehi to deflect the laser from it's target. While she was preoccupied with that, Yukari opened boundaries of her own around herself and flicking her hand if she was brushing something off.

Quickly, red and blue lasers, crisscrossing with each other shot out of the boundaries, entering through the small tears and crack. The foreign laser then came to a stop and Reimu deactivated the shield and stared at the damage.

The tears were small but various, deep enough to show even on their side of it. The crack was the most worrisome of the damage, it was large, and hell, you could see pieces of the outside world from it. Reimu sighed, walking up to it.

"Great...this will take all day to fix." She could say goodbye to her day off; before she could even start fixing it, something flew at her face and then past her in a rush. It's sudden appearance was enough to startle the young maiden, goehi flailing about as she shrieked.

"Reimu, stop playing around!" Yukari's said in a furious tone, turning to the foreign object with narrowed slits.

"I'm not, I'm not! What the hell was that thing?!"

"Ooooh~! I got it!" Suika said, determined, as she jumped off the steps of the shrine and onto the stone path. She then curled up and extended her arms out, enlarging to the size of a giant in no time at all and clapping her hands together. She then looked down to her hands, frowned and decreased back to her normal size. "Haha...I didn't get it."

"It's most likely gone now, somewhere in the forest." Yukari turned to a now calmed down Reimu. "I'll fix the border. Right now I need you to call upon a few residents."

Daisuke ran along the path of the Forest of Magic, panting heavily as he continued to run as fast as his feet could take him. He were trying to get back home to the village as fast as he could before it found him. He turned to the sides of the path and watched as the dying vegetation edged closer and closer to him as a faster rate. Taking this as a bad sign, He picked the pace, sweat running down his face and his eyes wide in fear.

Neglecting to see where he was going, he tripped over the root of a tree and fell onto the ground in a heap. His legs burned from running, a groan of pain coming from him.

"_Hyoo-Hyoo!" _

The cry of a scaly thrush. He turned around and saw the death of the plant life caught up to him, the path of green now black as tar and a grey mist in the air. His whole body was shaking as he backed away slowly, a number of pleas coming from him.

"Pl-Please! Don't come near me! I have a home, a wife and children! If I die then no one can support them! Please let me live, O great beast!"

Fear was constricting his very lungs, his saliva was salty and his mouth dry. The large, black shadow was edging closer and closer, it's red eyes silted dangerously, gazing upon him like a predator. He closed for a few seconds, waiting for death to take him, for the creature to tear into his neck...but found none of that coming. In fact, he opened his eyes and the shadow creature was gone, only the blackened plants and mist, a few cries of natural birds.

Daisuke exhaled his breath in relief. He was safe. That is, until the creature jumped out at him from nowhere, mouth opened in a roar, revealing sharp teeth dripping with venom. The man let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream, clutched his heart and then...died.

The creature jumped over the corpse and looked at it, eyes glittering with excitement. The shadow then transformed into a humanoid body: tall and lean, pale skin, short and untidy black hair, and an olden Heian-era outfit decorated in colors of red, black, and white, the red swirled tomoe insignia on the sleeves.

The creature poked at the man with a trident they had summoned, checking to see if there was any life in the man. Feeling satisfied that there wasn't, they smirked, their tongue licking sharp fangs.

"Heh...They always die from heart attacks with me. I should really change my style up, maybe bite 'em some."

Nue laughed to themselves, dragging the body to a tree and placed it against the trunk of one of the trees. This was where Nue commonly found food; they would wait for the next unsuspecting human and sometimes youkai, scare them to death, and then eat their corpse along with their fear.

Well the humans they would scare to death, the youkai they spared...mostly. Taking their trident, Nue slashed across their chest, taking skin with it. Blood poured from the wounds and the chimera bent down to it, drinking up the liquid happily as their teeth chewed down on pieces of pink and red flesh. They rose up, mouth covered in the scarlet liquid.

"Ah! I love prey young with families: it makes it so much better to kill them! Like we need any more humans around..."

It wasn't rocket science that Nue hated humans. They were the reason Nue was even alone, the only living Nue in Gensokyo and possibly the world beyond the small boxed fantasy land. They gave them hell and hell they would bring back to the entire species. However that hasn't been going super well; for starters the human race was getting smarter and smarter and in return, the power of the unknown was getting smaller and smaller. Reimu then put a thorn to Nue's plan as well since the spellcard rules meant that Nue couldn't unleash their full power and also humans just like the shrine maiden a chance to beat them. It made them sick to lose to humans, it made them even sicker to be dictated by humans and _former_ humans.

"_Nue, don't you think you should stop with this revenge plot against humans? It's getting you nowhere and...honestly Lady Hijiri is getting annoyed with seeing you come here beaten up. This is the present, not the past; you are no longer the great fearful beast you were. You need to quit with this attitude."_

"_Shou please don't be so harsh on Nue. I'm not annoyed, just...displeased. Nue, you know that creatures like yourself die faster than other youkai. Please don't quicken that time." _

Nue gritted their teeth in anger, the words of both Shou and Byakuren entering their head. It annoyed Nue the way they would talk down to them, especially since they had no place to talk to them about "trying to live the past again.". Shou was the leader of that whole quest to revive Byakuren and Byakuren, she gave up her humanity because she didn't want to die.

"Tch...I'll show all of them." Nue thrust the trident into the corpse and pulled back out, one of the points piercing a heart. They brought it to their level and pulled it off of the trident, biting into it like an apple.

They were about to leave when suddenly the bushes behind started to rustle. Nue stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised in curiosity at the sound. Someone else was there. More food was there. Or an enemy they needed to squash. They walked over to the bush and pushed the leaves back, eying whatever was behind the bush.

It was a bird, about the size of Nue's hand and colored yellow. It looked at Nue with big black eyes, blinking and unmoving. _A bird? Strange. I don't remember birds being in bushes... _

The bird blinked at Nue one last time before opening their beak, revealing a shiny lens. _A camera. _Nue's eyes widened and they attempted to cover themself as the flash went off. The bird then quickly arose and flew off into the air. Nue rubbed their eyes and looked up at the sky in anger.

"EY! COME BACK HERE!"

If anyone saw that picture then any chance of them being an unidentified terror was shot. Either a). their identity is found out to whoever owns that bird and they will run their big fat mouth, b). no one will take them seriously ever if that photo is distributed, or c). both.

Their red and blue wings sprang from their back as Nue skyrocketed into the air and flew after the bird. They were going to find that bird and crush it until they was no remains of it left.

"So...humans from the Outside are trying to destroy the border and infiltrate here?" Miko questioned, an eye opened. Once the border was all fixed, Yukari ordered Reimu to call upon all of the others or at least the ones who concerned themselves with this predicament.

In the end, the usual crowd of friends came about: Marisa, Alice, Remilia with Sakuya holding her parasol closely, Youmu and Yuyuko, Miko, Byakuren, Suika counting that she was already outside, and Sanae with Kanako and Suwako.

Of course they could barely talk before again the border started going through more damage due to whoever was trying to destroy it. This left Yukari, Miko, Byakuren, Remilia, Sakuya, Kanako, Suwako, and Yuyuko inside the shrine to discuss while the others tried to fend off the attacks and defend the border.

"Yes. It seems that the humans from the Outside have gained weaponry, magical weaponry." Yukari replied, her tone void of her oddly whimsical charm. "If they keep attacking like this then it won't be long before the border breaks completely."

"If the border breaks then all life here will cease...um..existing?" Byakuren's tone sounded cracked around the words.

"If it is of magical properties then yes."

Byakuren bit her lip to stifle a cry, her still-present fear of death creeping up her spine. "Then it is necessary that we defend this border then. For all youkai! Fo-"

"Everything magical won't disappear at once if the border breaks." Kanako interrupted Byakuren mid-sentence. The nun looked to the goddess, trying to keep a calm expression.

"And why do you suppose that?"

"Those weapons are of magical properties if they're able to even touch the border let alone actually destroy it." Kanako smirked. "The perfect blend of magic and machinery! Heh...I give my compliments to whoever built such a machine."

"You shouldn't be celebrating that! We could all die if the border breaks! Didn't you come over here because you were on the depths of disappearing?!" Byakuren shot back in uncharacteristic like outburst. "Our very lives could end today and you're celebrating the death machines of these villains!"

"Calm down Buddhist nun, kero." Suwako pulled up her hat to view the others. "Kanako's just a bit over-excited. There's still magical energy in the Outside World; in fact there are many youkai and such that still live in the Outside World and can use their power. It's just-"

"If the barrier breaks then the addition of Gensokyo will suck it dry? Am I right?" Remilia said, looking bored.

Suwako nodded and then Miko opened her mouth to speak. "Well I say that we don't just stand around here waiting! When a ruler's kingdom is in danger, they don't stand around. They defend their people!"

"So what you're saying is we should devise a team to go into The Outside World and find whoever is at fault and bring them punishment?" Yuyuko laughed. "Sounds like...what is it called...an incident?"

"Well I wanted to be the one who said the plan..." Miko said, defeated. Even during serious times, she wanted to keep her ego high. It didn't take long for her to rise back up from defeat, a proud smile on the saint's face. "Yakumo-san! Is it possible for you to use one of your boundaries to send a team over?"

"I suppose I could however we need to devise a team first."

"Consider me going." All of the older youkai turned to see Reimu at the door, panting and quite red in the face. "It's my duty as a Hakurei maiden to exterminate anything vile and evil. Especially when they try and destroy my home!"

"Oh my, Reimu you seem tense." Yukari pointed out.

"She's just mad because these people ruined her time off~" Marisa said from behind with a cheeky grin. "However if Reimu's goin' then count me in too! Imagine the loot I could find too!"

"Mistress?" Sakuya looked to her vampire master, questioning whether or not she should go with them. Remilia traced a finger along the teacup, taking her time to think before speaking.

"You're allowed to go. I can't really drink my tea if I'm dead again. Although I expect you to be back to serve and prepare it."

Sakuya bowed. "Understood."

"Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako!" Sanae came rushing in, clutching her goehi in her hands. "Could I?..."

"Why are you even asking that question? Go on and fight! Bring us glory!" Kanako yelled out in approval while the green-haired miko beamed with excitement.

"However you can't summon us, kero." Suwako interjected. "We can only give you indirect support, understand Sanae?"

"Yes, understood!" Sanae said with a nod.

"I assume I'm going too, Yuyuko-sama?"

Yuyuko turned to her silver-haired gardener who, along with Alice, appeared with the others after hearing the commotion.

"You? Of course not."

Youmu looked surprised but then quickly composed herself. "I see, I do need to cater to your needs, Yuyuko-sama."

The ghost princess then pouted,pinched both of Youmu's cheeks, and pulled them causing her to whine. "I was only playing Youmu! You need to go! Can't you understand my joking tone from my serious tone?"

"Ow! They're quite similar actually, one couldn't tell the difference!" Yuyuko then let go of Youmu's cheeks, the latter rubbing the now red flesh.

"I would go but unfortunately I must decline this trip." Miko then struck a pose, golden aura radiating around her. "The humans will need someone to pacify them if the news of this situation breaks out, seeing how I am of sainthood, I will humbly be their shining light!"

"You don't sound very humble." Byakuren said, chafed. Miko shot Byakuren an angry glare and merely turned around to face her.

"And what about you? I don't see you posing any suggestions or help and also you seem rather tense about this whole ordeal. Will you go or stay Hijiri? The choice is yours."

"I will stay and consul the youkai. If they believe that this day or this week is their last then they will most certainly go out and kill every human in sight in a frenzy. The temple shall serve as a place of spiritual rest during this ordeal. That is my help to the situation."

"Alright, we have the team. I'll open a boundary but it is just for the trip. Don't expect me opening borders because you want to escape: you chose this mission. Once you guys pass through, I'll have to put all of my energy to making sure that the border doesn't suffer any more damage."

"Don't worry about Yukari, I'll protect her from any blast!" Suika said, flat on the ground drunk...again.

"Can we just get going already before they fire more lasers?" Reimu said with a groan.

This was everyone's cue to rise up and step outside of the shrine. The path and the surrounding area was littered with burns, charms, and all of the like. The border, thankfully, didn't suffer much damage but did look pretty poor in shape.

Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Sakuya, and Youmu stepped forward, ready for Yukari to open a boundary and turned towards the staying group.

"I guess we can only wish you farewell and good luck."

"Please don't get yourself killed, Marisa." Alice said flatly while Marisa winked at her.

Yukari moved a hand forward and opened a boundary, big enough for the five to enter. They turned around, took one step forward...

And suddenly explosions as a bird flew in the area, perching itself on Reimu's bow. Reimu looked up while the other heroines looked to her, all of them confused while the others wondered who in their right mind was causing chaos at this time.

"What the-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MENANCE!"

Nue shot out of the trees, face red and fangs bared in a snarl. A magic circle appeared behind them, signaling them as the culprit for the explosions. Byakuren looked at Nue with wide eyes.

"Nue?!"

"Isn't that the chimera that lives in the temple with you Byakuren?"

"Yes but why is Nue here now?"

"Hey Nue! We're kinda doing somethin' right now so you gotta get shot out of the sky later." Marisa called out to them.

"Shut up, you cocky bitch! I'm not here for you, I'm here for the fuckin' bird! The one who took a god damn picture of me!"

"Bird? You mean this one on Reimu's head?" Marisa pointed to it.

"Yes that one!"

"Birds can't take pictures, nimrod."

"Well this one can! It's mechanical and I swear I'm gonna crush it!"

"Look Nue, we understand that you want to beat every human in sight but we have some more important than you."

"Nothin' personal or anything but you're just too easy and too much of a hindrance for use to deal with right now so just, you know, scare some human kids or whatever and let the adults work. Besides...this bird looks completely normal, no bolts or anything."

As much as Nue wanted to step and trample all over Marisa's face, that would have to wait. They could swear that bird was smirking at them, thinking that its disguise was so damn great but they could see the bolts and metal of the bird, clear as day. So why couldn't they?

The bird looked at Nue before jumping off of Reimu's head and flying towards and into the boundary. Nue roared loudly, charging towards the boundary at breakneck speeds, firing danamku; literally crashing in and through the group of heroines; and going into the boundary themself.

Yukari found herself shaken by the sudden danmaku rain, the boundary closing shut due to the disturbance of concentration. Once the dust cleared, everyone stopped to brush the dust off of themselves and ascertain the situation. Everyone looked a mixture of shocked, surprised, and angry.

"Look at what you did Hijiri! That chimera of yours probably ruined our plan!" Miko yelled out, Byakuren looking much offended.

"My chimera? I've tried to consul Nue many times and it is always fruitless! Nue is choatic, yes, but I'm trying my hardest!"

"No matter what, Nue is now across the other side of the border." Yukari injected. "So now...Nue is the one person who can save us."

"So basically the entire fate of Gensokyo..."

"The lives of both the humans and youkai here..."

"And the very fabric of this world..."

"IS UP TO NUE?!"

* * *

><p>And cliffhanger! This is only because this chapter went up to twelve whole pages and I think I should end it before I tire myself out. I probably didn't do well on this chapter since it took awhile to really getting the ball rolling on this chapter plus I don't have my resources for Touhou canon so I have to use what I know and what I headcanon.<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Start of A Journey

Second chapter! Which is kinda an extension of the first and some new stuff. I think this is where the whole "this fic arose when I was playing too much Blazblue for one's health" inspiration starts at.

* * *

><p>Miya growled under her breath as she stepped back. So far, the same pattern of events was happening over and over again. They would attack the border and them have sudden attacks thrown at them. Despite having magical abilities herself, it was hard to defend all of the people and the vital machine and fire back attacks of her own. In the end, there were soldiers knocked unconscious, the day turning into inky night and Miya getting quite angry, her patience reaching it's limit.<p>

It was a good thing she managed to send her mechanical device through one of the tears before they sealed up again. Now they would be able to get a clear look at who was even attacking.

"Ms. Honda, should we continue with firing?"

Miya sighed and ran a hand through her hair, turning to the solider. "The attacks seemed to have to cease. We'll start again once the laser recharges and-"

"Look! Up there!"

Miya looked up and saw a purple eye-shaped opening in the sky, the red eyes inside flicking in the starry sky. First came her bird flying downward and quickly landing on her shoulder. The bird then opened it's mouth, a flash drive sticking out. She took the device, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Perfect. The boss will be most pleased with these results."

"Ms. Honda!"

Miya looked up and quickly jumped out of the way. Nue came slamming onto the ground, the sharp points of their trident inserting into the ground, the stone literally breaking apart at the strength and speed. Though the dark thickness of her shades, one could see the woman's eyes widened in both interest and relief. On one hand she was thankful her reaction time was quick enough to dodge such a fatal blow and on the other, there seemed to be a new specimen in their location.

Nue lifted up their head down and stared at the group with a glare that could kill a man in seconds which they have done before. They saw the bird perched on Miya's shoulder and their glare immediately intensified, causing the soldiers to draw their weapons.

"So _you're_ the one who had that damn bird!"

"I would prefer surveillance device. A bird is just one of the many forms this machine can take." Miya said flatly.

_Multiple forms huh?...So it's like the Seeds of Unknown Form... _"Great but you know, I really don't care and I would prefer if ya handed it over it now."

"Why should I? It is my device."

"Because it took a god damn picture of me, how about that? I don't need no one takin' a picture of me! Not humans, not youkai, nothing!" Nue scoffed, their hair swishing with a turn of their head. "It's already bad enough that barely anyone in Gensokyo takes me seriously like I need more people disrespecting me!"

"Gensokyo?..." Miya's lips parted to form a small o shape. "Then that means..." She looked down at the flash drive in her hands and an smug look came to her face. "You're from the world behind the barrier...Perfect."

Nue looked confused. "I guess? The Hakurei maiden keeps yapping her mouth about it." Seeing Miya's smug look, Nue stiffened, the hair on the back of their neck standing up. "Uh...What the hell do you think you're doing? I just want that damn photo back."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request; this flash drive is the start of our success! Not only did it do its job but it gave us you. So...you'll need to come with me. I'm sure the boss would love to view and extract your energy."

_Oh shit_. Nue grabbed the trident from the ground, feeling the tension in the air. This woman was ready to take them by force whether they wanted to or not. Guess they'll give themself a nice kill while retrieving that photo. "The day I follow anyone's orders but my own is the day they put me in a grave."

"I knew you wouldn't do this easy. Soldiers! Apprehend the target!"

The soldiers quickly advanced on Nue, some kneeling and firing rapid shots. Eyes widening, Nue twirled the trident between their hands, deflecting any shots that came to them and then flew into the air. Nue looked down at their trident; thankfully it seemed to be in one piece but they expected it: it is a supernatural weapon passed down from their family. Like any human weapon would affect it.

A sudden shot to the back caused Nue to snap out of their thoughts, the chimera swearing at the pain. They looked down to see soldiers shooting blasts from their guns upward at them. Sheesh, a youkai can't get a break to even check if their weapon broke or not, can they?

Nue flew off in a right direction, dodging the shots as they whizzed and buzzed past them. This was child's play compared to the spellcards that Nue's endured through. And the others were complaining about these guys actually destroying the barrier.

"This is your way capturing me? It's kinda sad. I actually kinda regret hurting you now~" Nue stopped, floating in place as they lifted their trident in the air. "Let me show what real power is!"

_[Unknown: Will-o-Wisps in Unknown Orbit ]_

A red magic circle appeared under Nue's red sandals as the tips of Nue's trident became inflamed with ghostly blue fire, quickly spreading across the trident from top to bottom. The fires possessed no harm to Nue who swung the now fiery trident left, sending a rain of blue fire downward, then swinging the trident right. Left, Right, and then random directions, even going so far to fly around while wielding it; the massive change in directions created swaying fire raining down in a drunken pinwheel orbit.

The remaining soldiers scattered, trying to find shelter from the heavy rain. Miya heard a loud explosion from behind and turned around. The machine was destroyed, scientists fleeing from the now burning contraption.

Miya's eyes narrowed into angry slits, cursing under her breath. She shoved the drive into her pocket and turned towards the soldiers. "Everyone retreat! We retrieved what we needed, there's no point to be here anymore."

Watrching them run off, Nue felt a sense of pride rush through them, a smirk appearing on their face. "Yeah you better run! Run from the unidentified terror that is Nue Houjuu!" They cackled right after that before they remembered something.

_The camera...OH FUCK I FORGOT TO BREAK IT!_

Nue flew down to the ground but by the time they landed, the cars were already speeding off, leaving a trail of dust behind. Nue's hand met their face in a facepalm as they groaned.

"Great...Could this day get any worse?..."

Nue then fell head over heels onto the ground, something hard striking them in the back of their head. Rubbing their head as they rose up, the chimera noticed a purple and white yin-yang orb similar to the ones Reimu wielded. Nue picked it up and got back on their feet, observing the object.

"Huh? This is the Hakurei maiden's. How did it get here?"

"It's because I sent it."

Well that wasn't Reimu's voice. "Wait...Gap Hap?"

"I prefer that you not call me, especially considering how much trouble you are in."

"Trouble? What the hell did I do?"

Yukari was about to speak when it suddenly taken from her, the sounds of an argument heard in the background from the communicator.

"Nue, do you realize what you have done? You jeopardized this entire land!" Byakuren said in a furious scolding tone.

Nue cringed at the sound of the youkai savior. Here came a twenty hour lecture that they didn't want. "And how did I do that? I was only getting my photo back!"

"Nue when you were chasing the bird for this so-called photo, you crashed into Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Sakuya, and Youmu who were going to solve the incident of who was disturbing the barrier! Didn't you hear them yelling as you crashed through them?"

Nue did recall hearing a lot of commotion when they were crashing the bird through the boundary but they merely chalked it up to karma for the way they were talking down to them.

"Incident? Disturbance of the barrier? " Nue thought back to what that lady was talking about them being from the other side and stuff like that. "But now that I'm thinking about it, this lady was talking about the barrier and sayin' I'm from the other side, Gensokyo."

The communicator was silent, taken from Byakuren most likely, when another voice spoke through it. "Wait...you saw the people who were destroying the barrier?"

"Sure did, Hakurei Maiden. " Nue grinned an arrogant smile. "And I sent all of them packing too, destroyed their machine too. But you know, how about you tell me what's going on and I'll tell you my info, got it?"

Reimu sighed. "Fine. Basically people in the Outside World are trying to destroy the Barrier for some reason and if they come again with the same power they did today then the Barrier will be destroyed and everyone's lives will be in danger."

"Wait...I'm in the Outside World right now?"

"Yes Nue."

"Would explain those weird-looking weapons and clothes...but hey! At least your shrine is in the same crappy detail as it is in Gensokyo!"

"Just tell me what you saw! You said you destroyed one of their machines, right?"

"Alright, alright. No need to yell..." Nue said, speaking to the orb like a mother pacifying a child though with Nue, it was more to aggravate Reimu than help her. "Yeah I destroyed a machine, some big laser thing. This blonde lady who had the bird was near, sprouting something about "the start to our success" or something..."

"The start to our success?" Reimu sounded perplexed while Nue just shrugged.

"I don't know though she said something about taking me to her boss and extracting my energy." Nue's face soured. "I didn't like her, she had too much of a holy aura for me to digest well. She would be one of those people who would wield a dumb-looking sword and go "Justice! Justice! Justice!" or "Taste my sword!" or "I shall cleanse the world of sins!" or my personal favorites "I am the sword of the order!" and "I shall punish all evildoers who go against the order!". You know some heavenly knight bullshit like that._ It's Gross_."

"So...it seems that these people want the barrier destroyed so that we're all easy pickings to take magical energy from..." Miko said into the communicator. "It seems the magic in the Outside World is there but not enough for whatever plot they have."

"Nue! You already destroyed the machine but you need to come back." Byakuren said after snatching the communicator from Miko. "It will much more beneficial if Reimu and the others went in as planned. Who knows what they could have, Nue. It's better that those who have experience go and solve this."

"Have you been drinking too much bamboo shoots, Hijiri or are you already here to ruin my fun? I have tons of experience! I'm over eight hundred years old, not a whiny little toddler!"

"Nue, this is for what is more beneficial to Gensokyo and all of the youkai inhabitants. Yukari can open a boundary that can send you back here over the border and-"

"Actually...No."

Byakuren turned to Yukari with a look of shock, the yin-yang communicator dead silent in her hands. The youkai sage wore a neutral look, fingers tapping together. The others were crowded around the communicator, trying to figure out the new alternate plan.

"No?" Both Nue and Byakuren said in unison.

"Nue is already across the border and destroyed a machine. That proves that they are capable enough to take on this mission. Plus if trying to send the others could take too long; we have no idea when the people may come back. It would help to have as many forces as we can to uphold the barrier and attack when they come back."

"Bu-Bu-But! Nue's the only Nue left! If Nue dies then there will be none left, at all!"

"Oh holy shit, you're afraid of me dying?" Nue's laughter rang through the communicator. "Hijiri, I took a sacred arrow to the chest when I was a teen and now I'm like, what, nineteen in chimera years, if you wanna do the math. It'll be a cold day in hell when I let humans kill me."

Byakuren looked left and right before sighing in defeat, a faint smile on her lips. "Well, since you seem so eager for it, fine. You can do this on your own. Can you tell us where they are now?"

"Haha..." Nue chuckled weakly. "Um..about that, I have no idea."

"WHAT?!"

Reimu, Youmu, Miko and Marisa facepalmed with groans; Remilia, Alice, and Sakuya shared frustrated looks; Sanae squeaked while Kanako and Suwako hung their heads down with sighs; Suika and Yuyuko were merely laughing at the whole ordeal while Byakuren tried to stay as calm as possible. It seemed Yukari was the only one who didn't share a reaction of complete disappointment.

"How do you lose them like that? Now we don't know where they are." Remilia said in a chafed tone, taking a sip of her tea. "You really are nothing short of a fool."

"I ain't an idiot! I was just busy with scarin' them away!"

"Well you did an excellent job doing that." Alice said flatly. "Now they're gone for good."

"Not quite. Nue, check the machine if there's any sort of identification." Yukari suggested. "Humans in the Outside World often label their machinery and possibly so does the culprits."

"Alright..." The communicator went to dead silence as Nue did what was they were told.

"Yeah I found something! It's a machine made by Zoothera Dauma."

"Zoothera Dauma?..." Yukari placed a finger on her chin and tapped her chin. "Interesting..."

"Why? Because its weird name?" Marisa said with a raised eyebrow, slouching along the steps of the shrine.

"If you actually read the books you constantly steal, you would know that it's another term for the Scaly Thrush, the scientific one I believe." Sakuya said.

"Hey! I read those and it's not stealing, it's borrowin'!"

"Hm. Ran! Do a bit of researching for me! Find out about a company titled Zoothera Dauma."

"Already researched." The kitsune came out of the shrine, transported by gap travel, their shikigami Chen following close behind. "It's a company with its headquarters in Kyoto, Japan. A new company but has already risen to massive popularity with its strange choice of the Scaly Thrush as its mascot and the unique staff members, especially the President and founder of the company, Masahiro Kurosawa. Rumors has it that not only does the company have ties with the national government but also the staff is made up of supernatural creatures."

"Kyoto huh? That brings back memories. So I guess I have to go there?" Nue asked.

"Most likely yes. From my last trip, the nearest town should be Chiba."

"Chiba? I don't know where that is!"

"That's your job to ask someone for directions. Also, try to hide your wings and change your appearance." Yukari pointed out. "It will much harder for you to complete this if you look like you don't belong in the modern era. Oh and just so you know, keep this communicator with you; it'll be to check up on you and your progress."

"Got it, got it, got it." Nue sounded tired and annoyed, but mostly tired. "I'll just find some way to get there."

"Alright good luck" With that, Yukari placed the orb down. "Well it's all in Nue's hands now. We can do nothing but observe."

Miya walked through the doors of Zoothera Dauma headquarters. It was an elegant designed building such as most headquarters of top-tier companies were. The secretary at the desk saw her and greeted the young woman with a bow.

"Welcome back, Ms. Honda. Mr. Kurosawa is upstairs in his office. I believe he's expecting you."

"Thank you." She said back with a bow and then picked up her pace, pressing the up button on the wall, an elevator coming down a few seconds later and opening its doors. It was completely vacant which was good for Miya because she was sure she looked most improper. She pushed the button for the top floor and the doors closed shut and went on its way up.

She quickly undid her hair, it falling down to her back and redid back into a ponytail, brushing off any dirt on her outfit, and took off her shades, revealing violet-red eyes, and placed them in her pocket.

With a ding, the elevator came to a stop and Miya walked out once the doors opened. The door to her boss's office was only a few turns away from her spot at the elevators so it only took her a short time to arrive.

She knocked on the door. "Boss, it's me. Miya Honda. Are you busy at this time?"

"Not at all, Miya. Come on in."

She opened the door and stepped inside of the large office. It was lined with various shelves of books and files, a large desk at the back with windows behind it. The chair behind the desk was turned so the back faced Miya.

"I have a question Miya..." The chair swiveled around and the person in it faced the woman. They were a tall male who looked like they were in their mid to late 20s with short black hair, wearing a well-tailored suit. He was currently looking at his hair through a small hand-held mirror, in deep thought. "Do you think this hair and eye color suits me?"

"Sir, you always change your look almost every week." Miya answered back. He pulled down the mirror from his face, revealing bright yellow eyes, and frowned.

"Miya dear, do your answers have to be so bland? I know you're my second in command and a fine fighter but have some fun some time."

"I will only have fun when I have no work to do, sir."

"Likewise. So...results?"

"The weakening of the barrier went incredibly well this week. We've learned that the reason why our last attempts ended in failure. Apparently our scientists in the past weeks failed to realize that there was a world behind the barrier."

"Expected. I never really did tell those guys about Gensokyo. Can't have too many people knowin' about it...least not yet."

"The residents behind the barrier fought us and sent our attacks back with some of their own. However the weapons you provided us proved to be much help." This news caused a sly grin to appear on Masahiro's face. "We would've been able to weaken it further if it wasn't for one problem."

His grin fell and he moved closer to Miya, perplexed. "Problem?"

"May I see your laptop?"

Masahiro pulled out his laptop from his desk and Miya turned it around, taking the flash drive out of her pocket and inserting into one of the USB spots. After a few moments of typing, she turned it around so he could see.

Masahiro's eyes widened for a short period as he viewed the picture. There was Nue, trying to shield themself from the camera though doing it poorly so not much was kept secretive. The red tomoe symbol on their sleeves were bright and visible on the black.

"They call themselves Nue Houjuu, the Unidentified Terror. When my device left Gensokyo, they followed and in a refusal to being taken, fired off a magic spell that destroyed the machine and forced us to retreat. I apologize sir."

"Apologize? Don't. This is a better result than destroying the barrier today!" A wicked smile came to his face. "Tell me Miya...do you know where this Nue person is?"

"I don't know but it seems the way they entered was a one-way trip only so they are most likely stuck."

"Excellent...Excellent! FUCKING EXCELLENT!" Miya grabbed the laptop from the desk just in time as he punched it, splitting the furniture in half. A mad laughter came from him as he threw his head up. "Damn, I thought all of the Houjuu clan croaked a long time ago once Akihiro's kid bit the dust soon after him but it seems they're perfectly fine! This is great! Yes, yes!"

"Sir, do you know Nue?"

"Heh...Let's just say that they're from a past memory of mine. I'll have to tell you that much later. As of now, round all of those others guys and give this objective: it won't be long before Nue sets their sights on Kyoto here. So I want those guys scattered in all of the cities that lead up to here and defeat them! Oh and leave the chimera alive; I would prefer to kill them myself."

"Understood. Should I make a press release related to this?"

"Yes please do. Though keep most of it secret; just say describe Nue's physical attributes and say they're a criminal, pick a crime that would really make it difficult." Miya nodded, turning around so she could leave.

He then snapped his fingers. "Oh! Miya! Also, see if Hikaru can find out any information about a girl, someone who could be the final part in our plan."

"Who should I tell him to research?"

"..." Masahiro turned around to face the windows, placing a hand on the glass. "...Tell him to find out a girl named Maribel Hearn."

* * *

><p>And done! For this chapter, at least. A lot of stuff got explained in this so now it's Nue's journey to Kyoto in order to save Gensokyo. Dang, that's a long way for Nue, I believe. But they went to Kyoto once, they can do it again.<p> 


	3. A Fugitive was Born

Ah Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, I got rather muddled up in college apps and school so I couldn't get around to doing it. I would like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed and/or followed/faved this story so far! I'm rather unconfident in my works so whenever someone follows or comment on it, I get really happy so thank you!

* * *

><p>Nue landed on the ground. Well actually, they crashed face first into the concrete sidewalk in exhaustion, tasting asphalt in their mouth. This crash landing of theirs was evidence that they couldn't trust anything Yukari said; the city of Chiba was beyond "nearby" like the youkai sage said. It was more than two and a half hours from where Gensokyo's prime location was at and frankly, it was exhausting for Nue to fly that far for that long while having someone screaming into their ear every time they wanted to rest for ten minutes.<p>

"I wanna take a nap..."

"Come now chimera, you can't be this tired from a simple trip. It only takes me a few minutes and little physical exertion to get here."

Nue opened an eye, their expression souring at the voice. Speaking of liars, here was the prime liar herself Yukari Yakumo. Nue rose up, spitting out whatever pebbles entered their mouth, and ran into a darkened alleyway before anyone could spot their presence. Leaning on the wall, Nue pulled out the purple, now glowing, yin-yang communicator from their robes.

"Oh shut up. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a person capable of creating holes that can transport people to other places in two seconds flat."

"Even so, you're known for your speed. I thought you would get here faster. Could those really be rumors?~"

"Shut it." Nue's tone was dry. "Just explain why the hell you're callin' me now."

"Well I, firstly, wanted to check up on your progress on your journey to Kyoto."

"It's been two hours since the last time you actually checked up on me if you don't count you, Reimu, and the others tryin' to make me deaf."

"Hm? I would never make anyone deaf. That's the yama's job." A long sip of tea was heard by Nue which really made them want to turn around and go back to Gensokyo just to punch Yukari in the face for not taking them seriously about this mission. After all, _she_ was the one who was all for Nue doing this when they got transported through on accident but it wasn't like they were completely complaining; at least they can get some excitement in their life now.

"Nue, you're in the Outside World and you must blend in. Your journey will end before it starts if someone catches you in your outfit now."

"So I gotta change clothes and identities?" Nue smirked. "Shouldn't be too hard. It's something I do every day."

"Changing clothes completely Nue, not wearing illusions. Do you really think such a villain would actually let you get away with using your power? I think not. The process is simple really: In order to get clothes in the Outside World, you must trade money for it which I'm sure you're about ready to ask for but..." Another sip of tea was heard from Yukari. "That's none of my business."

"What the fuck ya mean it's not?! You're the one who sent me here! Send me some money!"

"Oh, honestly Nue I would send some but I've registered to use my boundary abilities to keep the border for deteriorating any faster." She laughed. "You're in my thoughts~" With that, the orb became dormant.

Nue clicked their tongue in annoyance. "She's such a pain." Nue popped their head out to peek out of the alleyway. Unknown to the chimera, they landed in Makuhari, the highly-popular business community of Chiba. The city of Chiba, even though being the 14th populated city in Japan, was a populous city in its own right. There were all sorts of professional workers bustling about, chatting on their phones or tourists hoping to see what was going on at Makuhari Messe, a high-tech and very attractive convention center.

A mischievous glint came to Nue's eyes. They were sure that one person wouldn't miss their wallet. Or two. Maybe three in case they wanted to get some food. Nue pressed themselves closer to the wall so their wings were pressed against the wall, the red blades pointing towards the opening of the alley. Touching the red part of their wings, a purple light shone bright throughout the wings like a scanner and and slowly the wings started to unravel from their red abstract scythe-shape to the upper area of pelicans, eyes blinking about.

_Let's see if these birds are good fishers..._ Nue leaned slightly to get a better look at who was coming, their wings extending slightly out past the wall. Sure enough, there were three people passing by, each of them doing their own thing: a businessman chatting on the phone, a tourist sucked into her guide book, a young adult clearly tuned out on their music. Three people, three wings, three suckers.

It was a simple game of fishing for Nue, who used their now living pelican wings to scoop the wallets and/or purses that were conveniently located in reachable and vulnerable places with precision and stealth. The pelicans deposited the loot in Nue's hands and turned back into their red scythe shapes. Nue cracked open all of the bags and their eyes widened in an instant.

"These people are loaded!" Nue said out loud in amazement. The businessman's wallet was stuffed fat with money and even the other two had a great amount of money despite their backgrounds. They never saw this much money in their lives before and holy shit there was no way that Nue was not losing this opportunity to spend such an amount.

Flipping through the money, Nue looked over across the street and spotted a medium-sized clothing store, designed as if it was a store where only the best looking for the current "in" fashions were, chic yet for the modern young person. How convenient that store was, just now.

Unfortunately, this meant walking out in the open where everyone could see them and their clothes and get their identity blown. Well, at least, they could just use their ability on their clothes, just to get across.

Nue opened the door, the bell alerting the nearby store clerk of their appearance. She was a round-faced woman with short brown hair, wearing a simple shirt, black pants with black flats with her apron, and she greeted Nue with a bright face.

"Hello! Welcome to Boutique De Soliei! Your number one place for cutting edge fashion!"

"Boutitook de Solwhat?" Nue said, an eyebrow raised and their lips scrunched up in confusion. The clerk laughed at their confusion which didn't make Nue any better.

"I know, hard name isn't it? It took me awhile to actually say it right. It means Store of the Sun; the company's founder is a woman who lives in Paris, France and her designs are so popular they even reached here!"

"So it's like a spread out market?"

The clerk nodded. "Exactly! Anyway, do you need something?"

"Oh yeah, I need some clothes since my clothes are...uh..."

"Out of style? By the way, striped pants went out a long time ago, according to the founder."

"Yeah, I noticed but could you help me find more unique clothes? Preferably red, black, and blue?"

"Hmm..." She tapped a finger on her cheek. "Check here, there, here and over there." She pointed to each section of the store which Nue wanted to groan under their breath. They were on a mission, not a shopping trip. They didn't want to be cooped up in a store.

"Well alright then...thanks" Nue forced a smile on their face which the woman took as geinue and smiled back.

"No problem dearie~!" She said in her chipper tone, a tone so high pitched that it grinded Nue's ears, as she walked back to the checkout desk of the store. Picking clothes shouldn't be hard. A person only needs to get what they need but this was different. Despite the clothes being organized, there was tons of them and Nue was sure that if they even so much as picked the wrong clothes, would attack and berate their style for what's "in style".

"This is going to be so long..." Nue said with dread as they walked towards one of the racks.

The doors of the fitting room closed with a shut. The only good thing humans had was rooms such as these where there was privacy to do things like get dressed and plot what town you need to go next when you're looking for a guy trying to destroy your home. Taking off and then shoving their olden era clothes into the brown bag that was placed on the room's bench, Nue ruffled their short and messy black hair while staring at their reflection.

Nue's body was covered in scars of various shapes and sizes, physical examples of the life of such a fearsome and rather violent creature. A finger traced itself across Nue's chest and stopped at one particular scar: a small hole, millimeters wide near their heart, a vital blow.

"This trip really will bring back memories..." Nue turned around to put on the new, more modern clothes. The reminiscing of past failures can wait for when they actually get to Kyoto, not now.

They hiked up the black pants and buttoned them with a snap, pulled their head through the large hole of the t-shirt before turning around to face the mirror again. Now they were quietly laughing to themself about the choice of shirt they picked: a black t-shirt with the words "OuroboBROS" written in bright neon green, the cartoon drawing of two snakes tied into a circle shown under the words.

Landing on the bench, Nue grabbed a shoebox colored a sky blue and flipped the top open. Out of all the outfit choices, this was the one they actually thought about. They caught their eye when the chimera walked through the aisle of shoes: Red thigh-high boots that had black on the soles, the shine of silver steel on the toes attracting them to the shoes.

_Well if I'm stuck here for awhile might as well treat myself._

There was no way they were letting boots that cool leave their sight. The boots were comfortable too, able to let Nue's feet easily slide into them.

"Shirt, Pants, Shoes, Bag, Jacket in Bag, yeah that's everything." Nue walked out and almost instantly the woman was in their range, taking them by the hand and dragging them to the checkout stand.

"I see that you are pleased with everything, graphic tees are always in by the way."

"Yeah...I noticed."

The woman either didn't notice Nue's uneasiness in their voice or decided to playfully ignore it when she rang up the items with the cash register. _I guess it's good that she was practically stalking me, it was easy for her to ring up all of this while I got changed. _

"Okay so...shirt..pants..shoes..jacket..bag...Your total is 31,764.85!"

(274.98)

"THAT MUCH?!" Nue jumped back, their eyes widening at the price. It was never that expensive for clothing back in Sado or Gensokyo for that matter. A lot changed in the Outside World since the last time they stepped foot on it. The clerk tilted her head in confusion.

"Why yes. It's only 274.98 in American dollars; surely you could've gotten something more expensive. Is that too much?"

Nue shook their head, trying to relax. "It's nothing...Just a little..uh..culture shock? I just never seen that price before in my life with prices back at my town. I came from a rather rural area." Nue shuffled through their pockets, pulled out one of the wallets and took out a few bills, it was lucky that a). Mamizou taught them about American Money and b). one of the people they stole from had it, and started to hand out to the woman when suddenly a loud tune caught both of them off guard.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Oh!" The woman pointed to the TV that was hanging from the ceiling by a metal pole. "That's the TV, I had it on waiting for you to finish changing and such. It must be some sort of announcement by the news."

"The news huh..." A sudden uneasiness lay deep in Nue's stomach as the two watched the broadcast take place.

"_In other news today, the company Zoothera Dauma suffered a great loss of technology today as an assailant rushed in and attacked the business while they were working on a project in the area of the Yasugatake Mountains. The secretary of the company's President, Miya Honda, delivered the news during a press release earlier today." _

The screen of the middle-aged news reporter switched to that of a room with people talking hurriedly and quietly while cameras clicked and flashed. Miya had her blonde hair loosened and down to her back and wore a simple white dress shirt and black skirt, her dark shades replaced by normal thin-framed glasses.

That's...that's the crazy lady! The one who wanted to kidnap me!

"Yesterday, we suffered a loss of equipment and the injuries of forces, both scientist and soldier, during our project in the mountains. This assailant who goes by the name of Nue Houjuu, the supposed Unidentified Terror..."

Shit. Nue's uneasiness escalated, their body tensing and grimace crossed their face.

"This "Nue Houjuu" is a certified treasonist. They claim to overthrow Japan's own government, rule it under their own dictatorship, and will harm any company and person that so much as follows the rules that the government has placed on the country."

A hush came over the reporters in the footage of the press release before they went back to talking, this time louder and more interest to know.

"Honda-san! So what does this assailant look like? Is there any pictures of them?"

SHIT.

Miya smiled at the reporter, a smile that showed much more than excitement to the observant: a smile of cunning, of malice.

"Actually we happened to snag a picture of the assailant actually. We decided to send it outward through the news stations across the country and as we speak, their picture will be plastered over TVs and their name heard over radios everywhere."

"A treasonist?" The clerk sounded worried, playing with a strand of her hair. "That sounds pretty hectic, I may have to close up shop for awhile if the boss needs us to...hopefully the police will be able to handle it, customer?" She ended her sentence as a question, confused; Nue was nothing to be found, only the money on the counter and a coin in the midst of rattling.

"...Weird."

"YAKUMO!"

The yin-yang orb glowed to life and Nue could hear Reimu's yawning through the mic.

"What is it, Nue? You don't need to yell."

"I ACTUALLY FUCKING DO! That stupid bitch who tried to kidnap me called me a treasonist! She's getting all of Japan to go after my head! She's plastered my image all over this country!"

"Well how did she get your picture?"

"It was that bird of hers! The bird you all thought was normal!"

"Well did you destroy it?"

"I tried...but I had scarin' to do."

"Well whose fault was that not to destroy the evidence?"

"Shut up!"

"Do you want advice or not?"

"I want a way to get out of here before I get caught!"

"Well what's there?"

"Hakurei, do you really think that I know what kind of transportation is here? DO YOU REALLY-"

"Nue, calm down. If you said that she plastered your face all over Japan then people are probably looking for you. You're a criminal Nue!"

"I KNOW THAT! I'M NUE FUCKING HOUJUU!"

"Halt!"

A bright light shone onto Nue causing them to hiss in reaction and their pupils to dilate. They put a hand over their eyes, hoping to shield themselves from the light. Red and blue sirens flashed off in the opening of the alley that Nue found shelter in.

A man walked into the alley, quickly followed by others. They were dressed in blue suits, white peaked caps on their head. The one in the front walked closer to Nue, one of their hands on their gun.

"You who claims yourself to be Nue Houjuu, you're under arrest! Come out or else we will have to use force!"

The Police. Well that was nice, so nice. As in nice, Nue meant bad. They were trapped no way to go...except up. Nue exhaled a breath and their solid body broke apart, turning into black smoke until Nue was nothing but a cloud and quickly floated up, out of the alley and away from the scene.

Landing on a deserted street, miles away, Nue reformed into their humanoid body and took out the orb, jiggling it.

"I almost got arrested so thanks Reimu." They then groaned. "I don't want to fly to the next city, that could take hours, days, and I don't want to fly for that long!"

"Eh? That you Nue?"

Nue's distressed look turned into one of awe as their eyebrow was raised. "Mamizou?"

"The one and only!"

A wave of relief rushed throughout Nue as they placed a hand over their heart. "Heh...Knew it. Guess you heard about what happened?"

"Mmhm. One of the tanuki told me who saw it all go down. 'Course this whole thing is practically under wraps so we'll keep it secret, secret. Tanuki's Honor!"

"Right, so do you have any sort of an idea to what I should do? There's no way in hell I'm flying all the way to the next place."

"Just take a moped; I saw them in an ad in Sado one day. They're like scooters that get people places in no time at all or you know, trains."

"While trains are lovely, I can't do that."

"Why not? It's not like you're a criminal or anythin'."

Nue gulped. "Well...you see..."

"Nue...how in the hell did that happen?" Mamizou sounded shocked. "I get that you're a Nue and you need to scare people but if you did something to get you branded as a criminal then you're basically screwed!"

"Wasn't my fault! Some crazy chick plastered my face all over Japan, saying that I was going to kill everyone in Japan and topple the government!"

"Okay, okay. Let's be calm; where are you now?"

"Chiba. I need to get to Kyoto to find whoever is messin' with the border and kick their ass."

"Oh, head to Ibaraki next! That's the closest prefecture from Chiba!"

"Ibaraki, got it. I think I can find my way there."

"Good now find a moped. Like now."

"Eh? Why?"

"FREEZE!"

Nue turned and was met face to face with a legion of police officers and cars. The appearance of the police made their jaw drop to the ground. This was not part of the plan. Nope, not at all.

"Yeah, I would freeze but you know, I got something important to do...in the next prefecture...I gotta save my place and all of that stuff so...bye!" Nue quickly bolted away from the police.

This action only prompted the police to go after Nue with a loud cry, the cars speeding off towards their direction. Nue shook the communicator frantically as they ran, hoping for some sort of reception.

"Okay Mamizou! Imma really need a moped at this rate! I can easily shake the police off with a confusing turn but holy shit they will come back and come back hard."

"Look for a scooter! Just do it! There should be some around Chiba, it's super modern!"

_Okay scooter, scooter. _Their eyes darted around until something red flashed their eye. They stopped in their tracks and turned around. It was sleek, red, mechanic, new. A moped. A way out.

_Perfect._ Nue walked to the moped and felt the front of it. This will get to Ibaraki in no time and will save them the energy that would be spent flying. "Heh...The owner wouldn't mind me borrowing this..." They climbed on the seat and started the scooter, the motor running with a pat-pat.

Nue grabbed the handlebars and clenched, making the motor roar more. "Haha, yes!" Nue laughed with a triumphant smile on their face. "Ibaraki here I come!"

With that, Nue clenched and twisted the handlebars of the scooter, the chimera speeding off on the road leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is done, finally! Nue's heading on Ibaraki first on their way to Kyoto! Nue will cross a lot of prefectures in this fic and with each new place comes a new enemy. I think I could've done better, especially with the encounters of police, but I was in such a mode that I wanted to get this chapter done so I could construct character designs since this is when the action kicks off! But anyway, I hope you enjoy this and see you later!<p> 


End file.
